Brand New Story
by bones7864
Summary: What should have been a simple marriage arrangement turned into something beyond anyone could have imagined. The wheels of fate that connects them together have begun to move. Who is this mysterious person and what does he have in store for the members of µ?
1. Prologue

**This Story is something that has lingered in my mind for awhile so let's see where this goes.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

It was near the end of August.

A group of nine girls were walking on the sidewalk during the evening.

They were wearing their summer uniforms from Otonokizaka Academy.

For these girls, the last few months were chaotic to say the least.

Near the beginning of the school year, their school was on the verge of shutting down due to low enrollment.

Through the efforts made by Kousaka Honoka and her childhood friends, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi, they created the school idol group, µ, in an attempt to attract enough applicants to their school. Despite disapproval from some and reluctant for others, µ became a group of nine, and even entered into their first competition, Love Live, as a rising star.

While they were able to prevent their school from closing, the prospect of Kotori studying abroad combined with Honoka's actions, which forced the group to drop out of the competition, threatened to tear the group apart .

In spite of the setbacks, the group overcame their hardships while strengthening their bonds with each other. Even though Love Live was over, they continue to strive as school idols.

* * *

It is now two weeks before their summer vacation is over.

Honoka: _hahh I'm so tired (stretching out her arms while yawning)._

Umi: _You wouldn't be like this if you had finished your homework bit by bit instead of at the last minute._

Honoka: _Buuhhh, Umi-chan is a meanie._

Eli: _I'm just glad that you three were able to finish your work before school started._

She was referring to Honoka, Nico, and Rin, who had put off on doing their summer homework.

With the help of their friends, they were able to complete their work in time.

Nico: _Of course I could. Nothing less than the great Nico-nii._

Maki: _Big words coming from someone who needed help on math from a first year._

Nico: _Hey!_

Nozomi: _now, now, calm down you two._

The girls just finished eating dinner together. It was getting dark, so the group decided to walk together towards their respective homes.

As Honoka was walking, she could have swore she heard chains rattling coming from somewhere, which prompted her to stop.

Honoka: _hmmm?_

Umi: _Honoka, What's the matter?_

Honoka: _Hey, did you hear that?_

Before anybody could say anything, Honoka started running.

Eli: _Hey, Honoka! where are you going?_

The rest of the girls started following their leader. Eventually, the group stopped at a nearby park.

Out of nowhere, the sound of glass shattering ringing through the air, which made all the girls winced in response to the loud sound.

Honoka: _That's strange._

Kotori: _What was that?_

Nozomi: _Everyone, something weird is happen._

Eli: _What do you mean, Nozomi?_

At the moment, the ground starts shaking violently, forcing some of the girls to laid low on the ground.

Hanayo: _AAHHH! earthquake!_

Rin: _Kayo-chin!_

Rin grabbed Hanayo as they both dropped to the ground.

A few seconds later, the shaking stopped.

Kotori: _I think it's over._

Nico: _Look! Over there!_ (Pointing her finger at something)

The girls look to where Nico was pointing and saw a massive sphere of black-purplish fog in front of them.

Maki: _W-What is that?_

Her question was answered as a massive creature was slowly formed from the fog.

The creature took on a form of an enormous lion with its pitch black fur . There were chains wrapped all over its body, connecting the beast to a giant metal ball. With Its glowing eyes staring at the girls, the beast unleashed a shattering roar.

Their minds were telling them to run, but their bodies were frozen from fear at the horrendous sight.

As the beast lunges itself towards the girls, they shut their eyes and huddled together, fearing the worst.

Just now, Honoka heard what sounded like chains breaking.

Honoka: **What's that sound?**

As they heard of a disarray of sounds, they slowly opened their eyes and saw a blade plunged into the beast's forehead, which let out a pained roar. A black liquid began spurting from the cut the beast received.

The owner of the blade had the form of a human, but didn't looked like one. In fact, it was nearly a tenth the size of the beast. The being wore a black coat with its tattered ends covering most of its body and a scarf wrapped around its neck. It had a silver mask covering its entire face except for its yellow eyes and Its visible hands were wrapped in white bandages.

Despite the damage it received, the beast continued to move towards the group.

Suddenly, a second person came out of nowhere and pierced the beast on the side of its neck.

The girls couldn't get a good look of his face, but they could tell that he was definitely a young man.

However, what shocked the girls was his appearance. The man had pointed ears from each side of his head and a long, black, skinny tail with a tassel at the tip. His dark hair was long enough to touch his shoulders. His eyes glowed of blood red as he glared at the beast. Both of his hands was holding a crimson sword, which cut into the beast's arm.

The battle itself lasted in less than an hour, but the girls ended up losing consciousness in the midst of the battle, either due to the impact from the battle or the shock from witnessing the carnage.

By the time the battle was done, the beast that he was fighting was cut into pieces, which started to dissolve into the air. The person made sure that beast was truly gone before walking over to where the girls were laying on the ground. The full moon cast a shadow on the man as his eyes stared at them while holding the sword in his hand.

* * *

 **Sorry if this seem rushed.**

 **For this story, I am incorporating a few ideas, some of my own and others from different sources.**

 **See if you can guess which one.**

 **It's hard to say if or when I will able update this story since I am working on multiple fanfictions.**


	2. Arrangement

**I wanted to finish two fanfictions for this week, but with the upcoming exams from my classes next week, work on the weekend, and the premiere of the Love Live movie in my area (yay), I was only able to finish this one.**

 **On that note, let's give a warm and fluffy Happy Birthday to the lovely Kotori Minami.**

 **I wanted to point out that the title of this story comes from a song by Tokyo Performance Doll.**

 **Furthermore, I want to make clear of the way the format of the story works:**

 ** _Thoughts are bolded and italicized._**

 _Speech is italicized._

LOUD SOUNDS ARE CAPITALIZED.

 **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Love Live**

* * *

The start of the new term for the school year after a long summer brings new challenges.

With the announcement of the second Love Live, the school idol group µ's have their work cut out for them as they face competition within their region, namely the group, A-RISE. On top of that, their leader, Honoka, was reluctant in entering the competition due to her previous experience. Only when she learned that this would be the last time their group would perform with all its members did Honoka find the resolve to try again. And so, µ's bid to win Love Live starts once again. However, they were unaware of the events to come.

* * *

It was a few days after Honoka made the declaration to win at the shrine.

In the morning on a school day, nine girls were sitting inside the principal's office. They were told to come to the office regarding something very important.

Honoka: _I wonder what they want us for. Kotori-chan, did you hear anything?_

Kotori shook her head. _I heard nothing from Mom, so I don't know._

Umi: _I'm pretty sure it must be serious if the principal wants to see all nine of us._

Hanayo: _Do you think it has something to do with Love Live?_

Maki: _Or maybe it has something to do some of our members having problems with school work._ She was staring at the idiot trio.

Nico: _For your information, I am passing my classes with flying colors._

Rin: _Rin is also doing fine, nya!_

Nozomi: _Now, now, calm down everyone._

Eli: W _e'll find out soon enough._

As the girls were talking, the door opened to reveal the principal.

Principal Minami: _I see that you are all here. That's good. I want to you all to meet with someone. Please come in._

The principal stepped aside as a man and a woman entered the room.

The woman had short black hair and light gray eyes. She was wearing a simple light-blue dress with a length that reached her knees.

A young man next to her was slightly taller, wearing a navy-black jacket with matching pants. Unlike the woman, his short black hair was unruly, with his eyes and facial expressions hiding under his bangs.

The two newcomers walked to the center of the room and sat on a couch on the opposite side to where the girls were.

After settling in, the woman began to speak.

 _My name is Kurosaki Itou and this is my son, Hotarou. It is nice to finally meet you all._

The young man turned to face the woman, but didn't say anything. The woman continued.

Itou: _10 years ago, an agreement was made between your families and mine for an engagement of our respective children. My son just graduated this spring, so the agreement takes in effect when you all graduate from high school._

The woman looks at the girls, who were confused by her words, with a sad smile and turned to face his son while raising her hand in a way that presented the girls to him.

Itou: _Hotarou, these nine girls are your fiancées._

A moment of silence filled the room before a loud sound came from the girls.

 _Eeeehhhhhhhhhh?!_

Hotarou, who didn't say anything, also had a surprised look on his face, with his mouth gaping.

Honoka: _W-Wait, are you saying one of us is supposed to marry him._ She pointed at the young man.

Kotori: _Mom, you never told me about this!_

Hanayo: _Someone save us!_

Maki: _I never heard anything about this from my parents!_

Nico: _Is this some kind of a joke?_

Principal Minami: _I'm afraid what she said was the truth. As Kurosaki-san explained, you girls are engaged to her son when you graduate._

Suddenly, a new voice filled the room.

Hotarou: _Mom, please explain. I don't understand this. Are you telling me to choose among them to marry?_ Hotarou pointed at the nine girls, who were still in a state of shock.

The woman paused and shook her head. _That's not it. You are marrying all of them._

It took some time before everyone in the room to realize the meaning of her words, but the first person who spoke was Hotarou.

Hotarou: _WHAT THE ********** HELL!_

The man's voice resonated throughout the room, startling the girls.

After shouting, the man stood up and started speaking in a low and cold voice.

Hotarou: _Mom, What is the meaning of this?_

The nine girls watched in horror as the man approached his mother with a distorted face filled with anger. They saw his eyes for the first time, which was shaded a dull gray, but that detail was lost as the young man looks as if he was about to throttle his mother.

Then, Hotarou grab his mom's arm, pulling her up from her position, and he turned to look at the girls and the principal, who were frozen out of fear, predicting the worst.

Hotarou: _I'm sorry, but we should postpone this meeting. I wish to discuss something with my mother._ With that said in a seemingly calm voice, he dragged his mom out of the office, leaving the others in disbelief.

* * *

Inside an apartment, Hotarou was confronting her mother about the situation. Hotarou was on his feet, glaring at his mom, who was sitting on the bed.

Hotarou: _I have seen you do some crazy things in my life, but this….. do you really expect me to accept this engagement! This is even worse than what you did during middle school!_

Itou: _Whether or not you accept it, this is something that was decided long ago._

Hotarou: _Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Do you have any idea what you have done? Because of you…_

Itou: _And you have every right to be upset with me. Afterall, I was the one who started all this._

The woman was tearing up as she said those words.

Itou: _Right now, I cannot tell you what happen in the past, but I will later on and you will understand soon enough. For now, please don't make this harder than it is._

Hotarou didn't like seeing his mom in this state and gently hugged her shaking body.

Hotarou: _Mom. Don't cry. What's done is done. So please don't worry about it._

Hotarou looked at his mom with a gentle smile.

Hotarou: _It's not the first time I faced a challenge although this engagement is a first for me._

He kisses his mother's forehead while she hugged him back.

Itou: _Thank you._

* * *

After calming down, the two began organizing their belongings.

Itou: _Oh!_

Hotarou: _What is it, Mom?_

Itou: _I can't seem to find my purse._

Hotarou: _W-where did you leave it?_ He looked around the room.

Itou: _I think I must have left it at the school in the principal's office._

Considering what they went through, he was not surprised by this.

Hotarou: _Why don't you stay here and rest while I get your purse?_ He grabbed an empty bag form the floor.

Itou: _Let me com-_

His mom tried to stand from the bed, but stumbled as Hotaru kept her from falling.

Hotarou: _You don't think I hadn't noticed. You haven't been sleeping much ever since you told me I had a fiancée. Now park it and let me handle this._ Hotarou was not going to take no for an answer.

 _Ok._ His mom complied and rested on the bed.

Hotarou went outside of the apartment and reached into his pocket for his cellphone.

Hotarou: ** _If I remember correctly…._**

He dialed the number for the principal. He asked his mom for the phone number before leaving the building.

Hotarou: _Hello, is this Principal Minami? This is Kurosaki Hotarou._

Principal Minami: _Yes?!_

Hotarou: _I'm sorry for calling so suddenly. I think my mom left her purse in your office, so I'm stopping by the school to pick it up._

Principal Minami: _If that's the case, I would like to ask you to do something._

* * *

In the Idol Research Club room, there was a feeling of tension and despair among the nine girls.

Honoka: _What's going to happen to us?_ Her head was resting on the table.

Kotori: _Why would mom hide something like this from me?_ She hugged Umi's right arm.

Umi: _I really don't know._ Although her words were serious, there was a blush on her cheeks caused by close contact with the ash gray-haired girl.

Nico: _WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD OUR PARENTS AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?_

Maki: _I agree with Nico-chan. this doesn't make any sense._ The red-haired girl twirled a strand of her hair with an upset look.

Rin: _I don't understand any of this, nya!_ Rin was holding her head with both hands, trying to process what occurred in the office.

Hanayo: _R-Rin-chan, don't scream so loud._ She nervously tried calm her friend.

Nozomi: _Hopefully, things will be become clear to us soon._ She was looking at her cards with a serious look.

Eli: _Do you really think so? Nozomi_. Even though she looked calm, Eli felt nervous about this whole situation. Anybody would.

In their ongoing conversation, there was a knock on the door.

Honoka: _Oh, come in._

Honoka regretted her words when the person who came in was none other than the young man they met this morning. All the girls tensed up as the man approach them with a somewhat neutral expression.

Hotarou: _The principal wanted me to have a talk with you girls._

The young man locked the door behind him before standing in front of them.

Some of the girls back away while others put up a front, which was feigning as their bodies were lightly shaking. Their first encounter with the young man seems to be on their minds.

Hotarou: _Judging by your reactions this morning, I am guessing that this is the first time you girls learned about the engagement._

Maki: _That should have been obvious._ There was a smirk on her face as she talked.

Umi: _We just found out about the engagement today. None of our parents told us about this beforehand._

Eli: _Did you know about this?_

Hotarou shook his head.

Hotarou: _My mom told me I had a fiancée about two weeks ago, but she didn't tell me anything about who my fiancée was or the fact that there was more than one. I can't believe my mom would something do like this, let alone kept this hidden from me for nearly a decade._

Honoka: _I wonder if there was a reason why our parents didn't tell us._

Hotarou: _That's what I want to know, but my mom didn't say when I tried asking her._ The young man let out an exhausted sigh.

As the tension begins to settle as they talked, Hotarou brought up a question.

Hotarou: _I know that this may be off-topic, but there has been something on my mind._

Eli: _What is it?_

Hotarou: _As I was walking in the hallway, I saw some posters around the school that caught my eye, something about 'muse'. What is that?_

The girls looked at Hotarou as if he said something outrageous.

Honoka: _Hotarou, are you serious?_

Hotarou: _I am always serious._

Kotori: _Are you telling me you never heard of the school idol group, µ's._

Hotarou: _Who is that?_

Nico: _THE NINE OF US ARE µ's. HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT US?_

Hotarou: _When did you guys started your group?_

Umi: _Well, I believe it was during the new school year in April._

Hotarou: _That would explain it._

Rin: _Explain what, nya?_

Hotarou: _If something doesn't interest me, I normally don't look into it. My friends would chew on me for not keeping track of current trends that goes on in the world._

Honoka: _You see, Kurosaki-san…._

Hotarou: _Call me Hotarou. My last name is a bit of a mouthful for anyone._

Honoka: _S-Sure, Hotaru-kun, well the thing is…_

Honoka started explaining to Hotaru how the nine of them formed the school idol group in order to help keep their school from closing.

Hotarou: _I see. You guys got it rough this year huh?_

Honoka: _Yeah, but somehow we made it through and became closer as a group than ever._ Honoka revealed a wide smile.

Hotarou: ** _Hold on a minute_** _. So all of you belong in the same idol group?_

Eli: _That's right._

Hotarou: _That's strange._ He put his hand in a thinking position.

Nico: _What's so strange about that?_ She looked at him with an annoyed look.

Hotarou: _N-no, that's not it. I was just thinking about something else._

Suddenly, Honoka went up to the young man with her face inches from him, surprising both her friends and Hotaru.

Hotarou: _W-What is it?_

Honoka: _Have we met somewhere? You look familiar for some reason._

Hotarou: _Hmmmm. I don't think so._

Honoka: _I know I seen you before. Oh! I almost forgot! We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves eariler._

The ginger-haired girl took two steps back from him.

Honoka: _My name is Kousaka Honoka, a second year. I am also the student council president for this term._

The ginger-haired girl went and placed both hands on two girls that were next to her.

Honoka: _These are my childhood friends since kindergarten and also part of the student council._

Umi: _Honoka! Don't stand so close, AHEM, my name is Sonoda Umi, a second-year. I write the lyrics for our songs that we perform._ As the blue-haired girl introduced herself, she directed a serious and intense glare at the young man. When Hotarou made direct eye contact with her in response, her cheeks emitted a red blush, prompting her to quickly turn away.

Kotori: _It's nice to meet you. My name is Minami Kotori, also a second year_. She greeted Hotarou with a gentle smile.

Honoka: _Kotori is the one who designs and makes the clothes for µ's._

Hotarou: That's impressive. _Minami? Are you perhaps related to the principal?_

Kotori: _Yes, she is my mother._

As Kotori was done talking, a red-haired girl with light purple eyes stepped forward.

Maki: _Since it can't be helped, my name is Nishikino Maki, a first year. Don't expect me to agree with this engagement._

Honoka: _Maki-chan is the heir to her family's hospital and also the one who writes the songs for µ's._

Hotarou: _Is that so? What music do you listen to?_

Maki: _I prefer classical music and jazz. How about you?_

Hotarou: _I also listened to different music styles, but right now, I am leaning towards rock music._

Honoka: _Rock music? Do you play in a band?_

Hotarou: _During high school, but me and my friends just play for the fun of it._

The person next to Maki raised her hand.

Rin: _Me next! The name's Hoshizora Rin. The things that Rin love are cats, ramen, and Kayo-chin, nya._

Hanayo: _R-Rin-chan?!_

Hotarou: _Kayo-chin?_ He tilted his head.

Rin hugged the lightly brown-haired girl sitting next to her.

Rin: _This is Kayo-chin. She is my childhood friend and she loves idols, nya!_

Hotarou turn his head to look at 'Kayo-chin', which evoke a small blush from the timid girl, whose eyes were focused at the floor.

Hanayo: _My name is Koizumi Hanayo, also a first year, the same as Rin-chan. I-I like rice. P-P-Please t-take care of us from now on._

Hotarou nodded his head in response.

Eli: _I supposed it's my turn. My name is Ayase Eli. I am a third-year and the previous student council president before Honoka._

Hotarou: **_A foreign?_** He stared at her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. It reminded him of someone he knew.

Eli: _Are you surprised? My grandmother was Russian and I am quarter-Russian._

Hotarou _: I see._

After Eli's introduction, a purple-haired girl approached to Hotaru.

Nozomi: _I am Tojo Nozomi, also a third year. Nice to meet you._ She exposed a small smile while looking at the young man.

Rin: _Nozomi is the spiritual leader of µ's. She is also great at fortune-telling, nya._

Hotarou: _Fortune-telling?_

Nozomi: _That's right._

Nozomi pull out a deck of cards seemingly from her chest.

She shuffled the cards and presented them to him.

Nozomi: _Pick a card._

Hotarou at that moment made an indescribable face, which did not go unnoticed by the girls.

Nozomi: _What's the matter Hotaru-kun?_ She look concerned by the young man's behavior.

Hotaru: I-It's nothing. He reached out and draw a card from the deck.

After looking at the card, which invoked a grimace on his face, he presented the card for everyone to see.

It was the fool card.

Nozomi: _It seems you are starting a new journey._

Hotarou: _That would be an understatement._

Hotarou could heard giggles from some of the girls.

Nico: _Saving the best for last, I'm the awesome Yazawa Nico, President of the Idol Research Club and undisputed leader of µ's. Nico Nico Niii!_

Nico did a gesture with her hands, which Hotarou was not sure what to make of it.

Maki: _Don't believe a word this shorty say._

Nico: _Shut up, you tsundere!_

Maki: _What was that!?_

Hotarou: _You seem quite energetic for a third-year._

The girls again looked at Hotarou with a surprised look.

Hotarou: _What's the matter?_

Rin: _You just called Nico-chan an upperclassmen, nya._

Hotarou: _So you are not an upperclassmen?_ He looked at Nico, who for some reason didn't make eye contact with him.

Maki: _That's not it. How did you know that Nico-chan is a third-year and not some kindergartener who wondered into a high school?_

Nico: _HEY!_

Hotarou: _She is wearing a uniform similar to Eli and Nozomi, so I thought that was the case._ He pointed out the green bow on their uniforms.

Eli: _You seem to be quite observant._

Honoka: _So why don't you tell us about yourself, Hotarou-kun?_

Hotarou: _Well, you already know my name. I grew in a small town in the Gifu prefecture called Yamato. I just turned 18 and have graduated from high school this year, but you guys already knew that._

Kotori: _Which school is that?_

Hotarou: _Narukami High._

Eli: _So are you working?_

Hotarou: _Currently…. I am on hiatus._

Maki: _Why's that?_

Hotarou: _Let's just say that a lot has happened during the last few months and I am trying to figure things out._

He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, wearing a downed expression. The girls decided not to question it further.

Hotarou: _Also, my mom told me that part of the agreement involves me staying in this city for the time being. She came with me on her day off, but she will return home later today._

Honoka: _Wait, does that mean that you're going to live by yourself?_

Hotarou: _Yes._

Hanayo: _Isn't that scary, living in an unfamiliar place so far away from home?_

Hotarou: _To me, not really._

Honoka: _Hey Hotarou-kun, why don't we show you what µ's can do._

Umi: _Honoka, I don't know if that's a good idea_.

Nico: _Honoka's right. We can't afford to slack off, not while Love Live is just around the corner_

Hotarou: _Love Live?_

Hanayo: _You see Hotaru-kun, Love Live is….._

Hotarou: _The national competition between school idol groups?_

Maki: So you know about Love Live, but not about us. You're a strange one.

Hotarou: I get that a lot.

Despite his reluctant, the girls took Hotarou to the roof where they began their practice session, with Hotarou quietly observing their movements.

After spending some time with them, Hotarou received a phone call. It was his mom, telling him to meet her at the train station.

Hotarou: _I'm sorry. I have somewhere to go. Why don't we meet again tomorrow?_

Honoka: _Me, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan have some student council after school, but we should be able to meet at the clubroom when classes are done._

Hotarou nodded and hold out his phone.

Hotarou: _Would you mind if I can get the phone number from you girls?_

Nozomi: _Oh? You are quite bold are you?_ She looked at the young man with an amused expression.

Hotarou: _This engagement affects all of us, so we should work together to straighten out this agreement._

With several nods, the girls exchange their numbers with Hotarou.

Hotarou: _Also, if you can, ask your parents if you could get a copy of the agreement. I want to see if something can be done about it._

When his mom told him about the arrangement awhile back, Hotarou was able to look at the agreement that came with several conditions on his part. Hotarou was wondering if the same goes for the girls.

Umi: _Do you really think there is a way around this agreement?_

Hotarou: _It wouldn't hurt to try._

* * *

After Hotarou said his goodbyes to the girls, he walked down the stairs and through the hallway, but not before picking up her mom's purse, when he saw the principal in the office.

Principal Minami: _So would you able to have a talk with the girls?_

Hotarou: _I did._

Principal Minami: _I heard that you are not working at the moment._

Hotarou: … _How much did you hear?_

Principal Minami: _Enough to know about your situation. Hotaru-kun, would you be interested in working in this school?_

Hotarou: _Why are you asking?_ He looks at the person with a skeptical look.

Principal Minami: _I just think it would be a good opportunity to get to know your fiancées. Is there a problem?_

Hotarou: _Hiring someone you just met seems strange to begin with. Also, you don't know anything about me and what I have done in my past._ Hotarou placed emphasis on the last words.

Principal Minami: _That is for me to decide. Anyway, please consider the idea._

* * *

After leaving the school, Hotarou met up with his mother in the train station to see her off.

Although he had to stay in the city, his mom had to return back to town as she had work the next day.

Itou: _Make sure you take care of yourself._

Hotarou: _I'll be fine._

Itou: _Please after look after those girls. I'm pretty sure that they were also not aware of this arrangement._

Hotarou: Of course. ** _I intend to do so in the first place._** He gave her a warm smile before giving her for a final hug.

* * *

Hotarou: ** _I guess I better prepare dinner._**

From the train station, Hotarou headed to the nearest market to shop for ingredients.

When he and his mom first came to the city the day before, Hotarou didn't get a chance to stock up on groceries due to moving stuff around the apartment.

He finished gathering most of what he needed, with rice as the last item to get.

When he went to that section, he saw a whole array of brands for rice, more than what he saw in the town he lived before.

Hotarou: ** _Which one should I get?_**

As he was thinking, someone approached him.

A voice: _H-H-Hotaru-kun!_

He turned to see a familiar face.

Hotarou: ** _If I recall…._** _Hanayo?_

Hanayo: _H-Hai!_

Hotarou: _So you guys are done practicing?_ He can see that the girl seemed to be nervous around him.

Hanayo: _Yes, we just finished and I was getting something on the way home. What are you doing here?_

Hotarou: _I was just getting things to make dinner. I already got most of what I need. I was going to get rice although there seems to be a lot to choose from._

Hotarou pointed at the shelf full of rice bags.

Hotarou: _Well, I guess it doesn't matter._

As he reach to get the bag closest to him,

Hanayo: _HOLD IT!_ Her shrilled voice startled Hotarou.

Hanayo looked around before picking up a 10 kg bag.

Hotarou: ** _'Golden Rice' brand?_** The thought came to him, raising his eyebrow.

Hanayo: _If you're looking for something good, I highly recommend this._ Hotarou could see her light purple eyes sparkling.

Hotarou: _O-ok. Thanks_. He was surprised by how energized she was until a moment ago. Hanayo seemed to realize what she did.

Hanayo: _I-I'm sorry._

Hotarou: _No, it's fine._ He smiled lightly as he received the rice bag.

After making small talk with the shy girl, he parted from her and headed back to the apartment.

* * *

The apartment where Hotarou was staying at was a two-story building, with him living on the top floor.

Although there was no separation between the living room and bedroom, the apartment came with a kitchen and bathroom along with a round low table and desk near the side to his bed.

That night, Hotarou laid on the bed after eating dinner and taking a shower.

 ** _It can't be just a coincidence, can it?_**

He thought about the events that occurred today, particularly what his mom said, when his phone started to ring. Hotarou got up and reached for his phone on the desk.

Hotarou: _Hello?_

A voice: _Yo, Hotarou._

Hotarou: _Hey, Tohru._

Tohru: _Soooooo? How did the meeting go? Tell me about your fiancée. What she's like? Is she cute? ^^_

Hotaro: _they were ….. Pretty._

Tohru: _Oh! I never thought of hearing that word from you of all people. Hmm?! Did you say 'they'?_

Hotarou told Tohru some of the details regarding what happened this morning while withholding some information due to personal reasons.

Tohru: _I see. Man, it's just one thing to another with you, huh?_

Hotarou: _hmmmmmm….._

Tohru: _What are thinking about, Hotarou?_

Hotarou: _For some reason, I got this feeling that those girls will shine brighter than the stars in the sky._

Tohru: _Pffft! HAHAHAHAHA! that sounds so cliché, but if you say it, then it must be true._

Hotarou: _Anyways, I was wondering if you can look into something for me._

Tohru: _Anything for my bro._

Hotarou: _Thanks. I will send the details later._

Tohru: _Call us if anything happens. It's been busy at the shop, so I won't be able to visit you anytime soon. I will contact the others to see if we could meet up at your new place. It will be awhile before the next full moon, so there shouldn't be any trouble until then. Talk to you later._

Hotarou: _Good night._ He placed the phone on the desk and laid his head on the pillow, placing his left arm over his eyes.

Hotarou: ** _trouble, huh?_**

His thoughts continued to circulate in his mind until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Note: Hotaru's hometown and high school are fictional places in the story.**

 **I apologized for any grammar errors and messiness of the chapter. I may edit the story later on if needed. This story will focus mainly on the plot and interactions between the OC and the members of µ's. Also, I'm trying a different form for the dialogues in the story (using the ":"). If there are any misinformation and concerns, please let me know.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
